Sexe, haine et bien plus encore
by dramione-lemon-69
Summary: La guerre finie. Le mage noir vaincu. des vacances bien mérité. Et une lettre reçue. Une lettre,un homologue,un camp, deux préfets, une dizaine d'enfants. Un serpentard, une griffondor, un serpent, un lionne. Un sang-pur, une sang-de bourbe. Du sexe, de la colère, de la haine et de la vengeance. Bande annonce sur youtube: Générique Dramione-lemon-69 Hurricane


Voila le chapitre 1 de ma fiction qui est aussi sur skyrock.

Les personnages appartiennent à J. et l'histoire à moi.

Attention Rating M pas pour rien.

Pour les tenues et tous les autres trucs, allez sur mon compte polyvore:

?filter=sets

Je ferais des collections pour chaque chapitre et je dirais où apparait la tenue, pareil pour les pièces et tout le reste.

•••••

Chapitre 1: Une fille bien changer

Point de vue Hermione:

Je me réveille dans mon appartement du Chemin de Traverse, mes parents n'ayant toujours pas retrouvés la mémoire , je me suis acheter cet appartement. Un grand hibou gris viens toquer à la fenêtre de ma cuisine. Il me donne une lettre avec écrit mon nom en vert émeraude dessus. C'est une lettre de Poudlard, j'en suis sûre. je la décachète rapidement et la lis.

_Mademoiselle Granger, le 05.06.13_

_à Poudlard_

_Je vous invite à faire une huitième année au collège Poudlard,_

_pour rattraper la septième année que la plupart des élèves ont_

_loupés. Si vous acceptées, ce que je pense fort, vous serez_

_préfètes en chef avec un homologue de serpentard._

_Vous saurez qui il est le jour de la rentrée._

_Sachez que je ne vous envois pas une lettre si tôt seulement_

_pour votre scolarité, j'aurais besoin de vous pour un camp de vacances_

_sorcier. Un de vos camarades sera avec vous. Vous aurez une dizaine_

_d'enfants à votre charge. Ils ont de 10 à 14 ans. Ce sont des enfants perdus,_

_généralement enfants de mangemorts. Je serais ravis que vous acceptée._

_envoyez moi une réponse au plus vite._

_Minerva McGonnagal._

-Ahhhh, _hurlais-je après avoir lu les cinq premières lignes_, Poudlard me revoilà.

Je lis la suite de la lettre , puis relis deux fois la lettre. Si le professeur McGonnagal me demande cela, c'est qu'elle à confiance en moi.

-Merde, il est déjà huit heures moins dix, je vais être en retard.

Je file m'habiller, boit un café et pars à mon travail. George m'as embaucher pour l'été, afin que je l'aide pour la boutique de farces et attrape qu'il tenait avec Fred. Je me dirige rapidement vers la boutique et cherche George.

-George, _appelais-je_, George, où es-tu?

-Je suis là, Hermione, _répondit-il._

Il s'approche et me fais la bise.

-George, _commençais-je_, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer, je ne vais pas pouvoir travailler avec toi. J'ai reçu une lettre de Poudlard ce matin, McGonnagal me demande d'être monitrice d'un camp sorciers, avec des enfants de mangemorts. Je suis désolée, j'aurais adorée travailler avec toi.

-Hermione, c'est pas grave tu sais si tu ne travailles pas avec moi, et puis il y a toujours Morgane qui m'aidera.

-Oh merci George, _dis-je en lui sautant dans les bras_, je t'adore.

Lorsque je lui ai sauter dans les bras, j'ai sentis une bosse au niveau de son entre-jambe. Je sais pertinemment ce que sais et j'ai envie d'en jouer.

-George? _demandais-je_, je te fais de l'effet ou je rêve?

-Tu ne rêves pas, Hermione.

Étant toujours dans ses bras, j'enroule mes jambes autour des ses hanches. Je prends ma baguette et lance le sortilège de fermeture.

-Colloporta.

Je repose ma baguette, et prends le col de la chemise de George. Je le tire vers moi et l'embrasse sauvagement. J'arrache sa chemise et lui défait la mienne plus doucement. Mes talons claquent par terre lorsque qu'il tombe. George balance tout ce qu'il y a sur le bureau par terre et me pose dessus. Il parsème mon cou, ma poitrine, mon ventre et mes épaules de baiser papillons. Mes mains trouvent rapidement le chemin de sa ceinture. Je déboutonne son pantalon et le laisse tomber à ses pieds suivis de mon short qu'il a enlever sans que je ne m'en rende sous-vêtements et ses boxers finissent à terre. il prononce un sors de contraception. Il me porte et me pénètre rapidement. Il fait des vas et viens lents.

-George, tu n'es pas un enfant de cœur et moi non plus, je ne suis plus vierge depuis longtemps alors tu va aller plus vite, oui ou merde?! _criais-je_

Ça à dut le réveiller parce qu'il à fait un grand vas et viens et les continus comme ça. Il continu comme ça, j'atteins l'orgasme et quelques secondes plus tard quelqu'un toqua à la porte du magasin.

-Merde, _jura George,_ il est neuf heure et demi. Il doit y avoir plein de gens devant la porte et ils ont du nous entendre.

-C'est pas grave, comme ça ils ont entendu que tu es doué, _dis-je en me rhabillant._

Je remis mon bonnet en place et alla ouvrir la porte. Des dizaines de personnes attendaient devant le magasin.

-Bonjour à tous, _commençais-je_, veuillez nous excusez du retard de l'ouverture. George et moi étions dans la réserve en train de faire l'inventaire. Vous pouvez entrer dès maintenant.

Les gens entraient dans le magasin et moi j'allais à la caisse.

-George, je peux t'emprunter du papier à lettre?

-Oui vas-y.

Je prends du papier à lettre et rédige ma réponse au professeur McGonnagal.

_Professeur McGonnagal le 05.06.13_

_au Chemin de Traverse_

_Je serais ravie de faire une huitième année au collège Poudlard,_

_ainsi que d'être préfète en chef._

_J'accepte aussi bien évidemment pour le camp sorcier,_

_si vous me demandez cela c'est bien parce que vous avez confiance_

_en moi. Mais ne pensez-vous pas, qu'une née moldue entourée_

_d'enfants de mangemorts, est risqué?_

_Bien à vous,_

_Hermione Granger._

J'envoie la lettre et retourne à mon travail. Quelques heures plus tard mon hibou reviens avec une lettre.

_Mademoiselle Granger le 05.06.13_

_à Poudlard_

_Je suis enchantée de savoir que vous acceptez de diriger_

_le camp. Je vous attends ce soir à Poudlard, dans mon bureau._

_Minerva McGonnagal_

Ma journée ce finit rapidement. Je range mes affaires et dit au revoir à George.

-Salut, je vais à Poudlard.

-Salut, amuse toi bien.

Je transplane jusqu'à Poudlard. J'arrive devant le château. Oh mon dieu. Le château est déjà reconstruit en entier alors qu'il y un mois de cela la guerre éclater en son sein. Je monte jusqu'au bureau de la directrice et prononce le mot de passe. Je monte les escaliers en colimaçon.

-Oh bonjour miss Granger, _commença la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard_, comme vous avez changée en un mois.

Le professeur de métamorphose avait raison, Hermione avait énormément changer en un mois.

-Je suis ravi que vous ayez acceptez ma demander, _continua-t-elle_. Vous partez dès demain. Le camp se passera dans les parcs du château de Rovenna Serfdaigle. Vous aurez un camarade masculin avec vous.

-Bien, qui est-ce?

-Vous le saurez demain.

-Oh, d'accord.

Je transplana jusqu'à chez moi. Je fais mes valises et vais me coucher.

POV Drago:

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai accepté d'être moniteurs à ce camp pour sorcier. Franchement qu'est ce que j'en ai à foutre de ces mômes de mangemorts. En plus je ne sais pas qui est le deuxième moniteur. Je me prépare et pars au château de Serfdaigle. J'y arrive et cherche le deuxième moniteur. Je vois un jeune femme, aux belles formes, de jolies fesses rebondies, des hanches bien proportionnées, des cheveux bruns bouclé lui arrivant au milieu du dos. Elle est bonne et vraiment très sexy. Je serais seul avec elle je n'hésiterai pas à lui sauter dessus. Elle parle à un garçon d'une dizaine d'année. Je vais les voir.

-Bonjour, _dis-je._

POV Hermione:

Je parlais à un enfant lorsque quelqu'un arriva.

-Bonjour, _dit cette personne._

Je reconnue directement cette voix horripilante.

-Malfoy! _hurlais-je,_ Qu'est ce que tu fous ici?

-Je suis ici pour travailler Granger. _répondit-il méchamment_, D'ailleurs je pourrais te poser la même question. Toujours une sale sang de bourbe?

-Fermes la Malfoy. Je suis là parce McGonnagal me l'a demander figure toi. Et toi, toujours mangemort?

-Ta gueule Granger, ou je pourrais te faire regretter d'être née.

-Va te faire foutre, _hurlais-je si fort que le garçon part._ Alors ça te fait quoi de ne plus avoir de parents? Qu'un soit à Askaban et que l'autre est été tué par ma propre baguette ( c'est faux mais bon c'est fait exprès ). Pas trop dure la vie dans un grand manoir, _je me rapprochais de plus en plus de lui jusqu'à pouvoir prendre son menton entre mes doigts,_ de savoir que ton " maître" est mort et que tu vas passer les deux prochains mois avec moi.

Il avait descendu ses mains sur mes hanches. Grâce à ça, il me plaqua contre le mur violemment et il me gifla avec une force quasi surhumaine.

-Fermes ta putain de grande gueule Granger. Ou tu vas le regretter, _dit-il en me giflant à nouveau_, le regretter amèrement.

Il mit ses mains sur mon cou et les resserre en étau autour. Ma respiration se saccade et lui continu de me parler.

-T'as compris Granger, _je fis oui de la tête_, tu n'est qu'un faible Granger.

Je plante mon talon dans son pied et lui met un coup de genou bien placé. Il tombe à terre et je lui prends les cheveux avec une telle force qu'il penche la tête en arrière.

-Écoute-moi bien Malfoy, je ne suis pas faible et encore moins avec toi. J'ai ma vie tu as la tienne, il faut que l'on s'occupe des ces enfants et on le fera t'as compris sale mangemort?

-Oui, _répondit-il méchamment_, mais je n'ai jamais été mangemorts à part entière et je regrette.

-Oui, bien sûr, et le jour où ta tante m'a torturée, _dis-je en lui montrent mon bras gauche_, le jour là aussi tu regrettes de ne pas m'avoir aidée, tu regrettes de ne pas t'être mieux battu pour ta liberté peut-être. Laisse-moi rire. Tu es et restera en connard de première à mes yeux. Et n'oublies pas que je peux faire mal rappelle toi en troisième année et ce que j'ai fais subir à Pansy. J'ai changé Malfoy...

-Ouais ça c'est sûr surtout niveau corps, tu es même devenue alléchante Granger, _me coupa-t-il._

-N'oses même pas y penser Malfoy, je disais donc, j'ai changé et pas qu'en bien. Rien que hier, j'ai couchée avec George, le frère de Ron. Je ne suis plus la petit vierge intello, dommage pour toi Malfoy.

•••••

Hello. Et voilà le premier chapitre.

J'espère qu'il vous plaît.

Trop long ou pas?

Hermione a-t-elle trop changée?

Le lemon?

Malfoy?

La "dispute"?

Dramione-lemon-69


End file.
